deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/The Na'vi vs Trolls
The Na'vi, the brave warrior race of Pandora Trolls, the fearless beasts of mayhem WHO IS DEADLIEST? Great Troll.jpg|Jotnar, the Giant Mountain Troll Forest Troll.jpg|Forest Troll Ringlefinch.jpg|Ringlefinch, the Bridge Troll Navi.jpg|Na'vi Warriors Information for the Na'vi are from "Avatar" Information for Trolls are from both myths and the film "The Troll Hunter" The Weapons Explanations *For long range: Even though the Na'vi's bow is far more accurate then the bolder, the damage made is almost insignificant. The trolls are extremely resistant to disease and toxins, making the poison useless. The Boulder, however, is a sure killer. *For Mid Range: The Na'vi staff is fast but it wouldn't do much against the trolls extremely hard hide. The Trolls kicks and swipes are both instant kills. *For Close Range: The Trolls bite is deadly but the duel blades are fare more versatile. X-Factors Na'vi: Experienced Hunters, Tribal Intelligence, Large (7 to 10 feet tall, roughly 500 lbs) Trolls: Near Indestructible, Disease Resistance, Diverse (Jotnar: 200 meters tall, 100 tons; Forest: 9.0 meters tall, 2 tons; Ringlefinch: 7.62 meters tall, 3 tons; Mountain King: 6.0 meters tall, 1 ton), Fearless Natural Weapons (Can never be Unarmed), Regeneration, Powerful Scence of Smell Stats Facts *Na'vi: Jake (in avatar), Neytiri and three other warriors. All have bows, 2 have staffs and 3 have duel blades. Limited arrows and poison. *Trolls: 1 Jotnar (great mountain Troll), 1 Forest Troll, 1 Ringlefinch (Bridge Troll) and 2 Mountain Kings (Cave Trolls). Many boulders surround them. *Environment: Trolls are never up in the day, so natural sunlight won't be a factor. Poll Who. Is. Deadliest? *Na'vi-4 *Troll-7 Battles Na'vi Trolls Jake, Neytiri and three other Na'vi warriors are skulking in a dense woodland area. As they are sneaking, they hear a large grumbling sound. They quietly sneak over and fine a Forest Troll, a Ringlefinch, and two Mountain Kings bikering over a dead Banshee. While Jake and the others watch quietly, one warrior takes out his bow and takes a shot at one of the Forest Troll's heads. The arrow hits the troll but it doesn't seem to do anything but antagonize him. The four trolls tern at the Na'vi warriors and charge at them full speed. Two the warriors jump out with their staffs to strike them but one is hit by a bolder thrown by the Ringlefinch. The other warrior sucsessfully lands a hit on one of the Mountain Kings but the staff broke. The Mountain King grabs the warrior and bites his head off. In fear, Jake and the others run and try to hide in the forest. The trolls, however, can sniff them out. One of the Mountain Kings attack the surviving Na'vi but gets shot in the eye by one of the warriors. The troll falls to the ground and then dies The other Mountain King comes out from behind and kicks Neytiri a distance. Jake and the other warrior both take out their Duel Blades and, working together, take down the Mountain King. Jake and the other warrior go out to find Neytiri but encounter the Forest Troll. The Na'vi work together again but in the mist of it all, the warrior was killed by the Forest Troll while it was dieing. Jake goes to find Neytiri again. What he finds, however, is the Ringlefinch eating whats left of her. Jake Screams in anger and charges at the Ringlefinch, only to be sweated away. Jake Gets back up and attack the Ringlefinch, but before he could do so, a gigantic hand grabs Jake and lifts him up. It's the Jotnar. Jake screams at the most horrid sight of it but is silenced by the Jotnar, who merely squeezes the remaining Na'vi till much blood and guts came out out of his now lifeless body. The Jotnar throws the limp body in his mouth and eats it. It then roars in the air for no real reason (trolls do that), and lumbers off. Wnner: the Trolls Experts Opinion While the Na'vi were faster and smarter, they had nothing that could take down the trolls quickly and efficiently. At the end, the trolls were far too much for them. Category:Blog posts